triple_a_fazbearfandomcom-20200215-history
Vent Repair
Vent Repair is one of the segments in ''Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted''. As a vent technician, the player must repair the vents while surviving. Mechanic The player plays as a vent technician and is tasked to repair the vents in the facility. The player is provided a headlight to see inside the vents as well as fending off the animatronics. As HandUnit does not give instruction anymore, the player mist figure out what they need to do themselves. Animatronics There are 2 animatronics appearing in this segment: Mangle and Ennard, each appearing in their own mini-games. They will appear in the vents and attempt to attack the player while they are repairing the vents. While Ennard doesn't have a way to be defended against, Mangle can be fend off by shining the headlight on them. Ennard will only attack the player if the player takes too long or too many false attempts in the sections. Levels Normal Mode Mangle There are 4 sections in this mini-game, and are finished once the light above the first vent lights up. After HandUnit starts glitching out, the first vent in front of the player opens, revealing a glowing button. Pressing it will then open a lever. Flipping the lever will fix the first vent, then the player's headlight switches on, revealing and scaring off Mangle right in front of the player. The second vent then opens, and the player now needs to fend off Mangle from the first vent. The player only needs to flip the switch at the top of the vent to open another lever, flip it can fully open the fan in the second vent and start the third section. In this section, while taking care of Mangle in the first and second vent, pipes start steaming and require the player to turn them off. The player must turn the valves at the bottom left and top right of the player, then press the button on top of the green lights. This can open the third vent. There is a changing-color light at the bottom of the vent. Looking down for the first time will trigger Mangle to, again, appear right in front of the player, indicating that Mangle can now appear in the third vent as well. The player must do a Simon Says mini-game, follow the color of the light and press the corresponding colored buttons at the right of the vent. Doing this will close all the vents and finish the challenge. ---- Ennard There are 3 sections in the level, and the player is placed in Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. In the first section, the player must follow the wires connected to the fuse boxes that have glowing lights on them and press the correct button. The first two parts have no enemy in them, the third part, however, has Ennard inside. The player must follow the long wires carefully and quickly before Ennard attacks. The player must also make sure not to make too many wrong attempts. The second part consists of gears connecting. The player is given a small gear first in this section. The player must do it quickly before Ennard jumpscares the player. The correct steps are as following: # In the left panel, use the small gear in the machinery to get the medium gear. # Use the medium gear on the bottom left of the middle panel to open the right side of the middle panel. # Use the small gear on the top right of the middle panel to open the top left of the middle panel. # Move the medium gear to the top left of the middle panel to get the large gear. # Move the medium gear back to the bottom-left of the middle panel to access the large gear. # Place the large gear on the farthest left peg in the right panel. # Take the small gear and place it on the peg down and right from the large gear. (Taking the medium gear first will block the small gear.) # Place the medium gear on the last peg in the right panel to complete the section. The third part consists of pipes connecting. The player can press the buttons provided to rotate and move the pipes. Once completed, the player will set fire to Ennard and leave. The optimal solution is as following: * Left panel: 3, 1, 2 * Middle panel: Rotate, Rotate, Rotate, 2 * Right panel: Just push the button. Hard Mode There are some significant changes of the mini-games in Hard Mode, especially Ennard's. Mangle's level has the blacklight lighting on it, and once the player starts the level, HandUnit immediately glitches out instead of introducing first. Then all 3 vents are opened, and both Mangle and its second head can attack the player. This also means that the player can fix any vent in any order. In Ennard's level, not only that it has the blacklight lighting on it as well, the level also becomes completely upside down. There are also different animatronic parts scattering around the level, referencing all the previous levels, the Parts and Service segment for example. The second panel in first section now has Springtrap crawling inside as well, limiting the time the player has to complete that part. The rest remains the same, except in the ending, Ennard escapes and follows the elevator going back up. Collectibles Faz Tokens In this segment, the player can collect 3 Faz Tokens. They are located: * In the gears at the bottom of the second panel in Mangle's level. * In a box on the left as the player is lowered into the second puzzle area in Ennard's level. * In the eye of a plushie on the left side as the play moves from the first puzzle area to the second in Ennard's Blacklight level. Tapes There are 2 tapes available in this segment. They are placed: * Behind the pipes on the floor to the right of the player in Mangle's level. * In the head of Nightmare Fredbear in Ennard's Blacklight Level during the ascent to the breaker room when looking in the middle open panel. Category:Help Wanted Category:Gamemodes